


Temptations

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: some mini fics about f1, some fluffy, some smutty. totally unrelated to each other.





	1. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg  
> Warnings: none, just pure pure fluffffffff
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy reading ;)

Lewis raised his eyebrows when he felt Nico reaching out for his hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked through the crowded paddock but he didn’t say anything. He just pulled on Nico’s arm so the German walked closer to him, their shoulders almost touching.

He could feel people’s gazes on them, their relationship was still new to the sport and some of them weren’t used to it.

Nico visibly tensed as he obviously noticed it too, his body pressing closer to Lewis in need of protection and closeness. Lewis gently squeezed his hand and turned his head to press a kiss to Nico’s temple, having to stand on his tiptoes to do so. 

When he realised that this wasn’t gonna do it for his German, he smiled a bit and stayed still, Nico having to stop too due to their hands still intertwined.

Lewis leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Nico’s jaw, placing his tongue on the skin and dragging it all the way up over his cheek and over the side of his forehead, chuckling quietly when Nico pulled away squeaking.

“Did you just lick the side of my face?!”, Nico croaked out while trying to get his hand out of Lewis’ grip to wipe the saliva from his face but Lewis held on tightly.

“I claimed you!”, he insisted chuckling and dodged Nico’s attempt to punch him, placing another wet kiss on the tip of his nose. “I love you.”

The German stilled, his tries to get away from Lewis got half-hearted as the Brit looked at him with soft eyes, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Nico sighed dramatically and relaxed, the crowd around them didn’t seem to bother him that much anymore. “I love you too, numbnuts.”


	2. Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg  
> Warnings: none, FLUFFFF

“What do you think you’re doing?”, Nico groaned when Jenson pulled him close, their bodies touching as they were cuddling on their bed and the sudden movement brought Nico out of his comfy zone. “Idiot.”

“Oh, who do you call idiot here, hm?”, Jenson laughed and pushed Nico off of him, grinning at the disapproving moans. He grabbed a pillow and waited for Nico to open his eyes, his arm fastened forward and the pillow hit the German straight in the face, a loud scream filled the air. 

Without having any time to react, Jenson was being attacked by an angry German who pressed him into the mattress and tried to suffocate him with the same pillow he had used to punch him. Jenson laughed and blindly tried to kick Nico, his arms fighting off the pillow on his face. “Nico!”

“Die painfully, bitch!”, Nico whispered playfully dangerous and threw the pillow away, using his hands to ‘choke’ Jenson but the pressure he was putting on the throat of the older one was by no means enough to actually hurt him.

Jenson fake-gasped, reaching out for another pillow and spinning it against the side of Nico’s face, catching him off-guard so he could turn them around, pinning him down now. Breathlessly, he grinned at the sprawled out German who was panting slightly and leaned down, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

He cupped Nico’s face and stroked his thumbs over the younger man’s cheekbones, moaning satisfied as Nico responded to his kiss. 

“Could you please get the pillows back to bed…”, he whispered while smiling after some moments of just kissing Nico, lips moving together in sync as they were enjoying each other’s closeness. 

The next thing he felt was a slap against the back of his head and Nico rolled his eyes at the Brit on top of him. “I hate you, shithead.”


	3. Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad race for Sebastian, and a bit of luck for Lewis. Cuteness happens.

Slowly, Lewis approached the Ferrari driver who was standing in the middle of the room, talking to Maurizio and some other Ferrari guys Lewis didn’t recognize.

Without waiting for them to end their conversation, Lewis gently reached out to touch Sebastian’s shoulder and get his attention. The German turned around with raised eyebrows and the confused look in his eyes wasn’t faked when he saw Lewis standing there, in the Ferrari hospitality. “Hey?”

Lewis gave him a little smile and tugged on his collar, pulling him closer while wrapping his arms around his shoulders and Sebastian gasped at the sudden closeness. He wasn’t the only one who was surprised at the move, the whole hospitality seemed to go quiet when they saw it.

“Lewis…”, Sebastian whispered as the Brit buried one hand in his hair, pushing his face into the crook of Lewis’ neck to bring him even closer, he could feel how protective Lewis was right now when he started to stroke his back. “I’m okay, I’m fine”, he continued and returned the hug a bit shyly.

Lewis shook his head, turning his head slightly to press a tender kiss onto Sebastian’s hair. He really didn’t know who needed that hug more right now, he himself or Sebastian. “I’m here for you, yeah?”, he murmured quietly and pulled back a little bit, running a hand through the German’s sweaty hair.

Sebastian started smiling softly, Lewis could see how his face light up with it and he felt himself returning it, biting his lip when he noticed the other people still watching them with either open mouths or wide eyes. 

He leaned forward one last time and pressed a kiss onto Sebastian’s forehead before winking at him, giving him no time to react to all this. “I’ll see you later, Seb.”


End file.
